It's Not Blackmail, It's Business
by Stella-Takemehome
Summary: One-shot! First Dramione fic! "A-are you blackmailing me?" "Blackmail is such an ugly word. I prefer the term 'business arrangement.' One in which should you choose not to accept, it would not end favorably for you."
1. Chapter 1

_Little thing I've been thinking about for a while. Let's see how it goes! No actual sex- not quite sure how comfortable I am writing it, yet..._

_Summary: Draco catches Hermione doing something she really shouldn't be doing... And decides to find a way to use this information in his favor._

* * *

Hermione Granger was late.

This didn't happen. It just didn't. She was the one that was always up early, always in class before everyone else, appearance always neat and appropriate, and ALWAYS prepared for a test.

So how did this happen?

Hermione was currently rushing through the empty halls, at least three minutes late to Transfiguration. _And_ she still had to get back to her dorm _and_ change! Thinking back to last night, she tried to reason how she was in this situation.

Draco. Bloody. Malfoy.

_**~Flashback~**_

_She was been in the library, after a late night of patrols, with _him_. There was a written Transfiguration exam tomorrow that she barely had time to study for this past week. Immediately after patrols, which was about 11 o'clock, she rushed straight to the library to study a bit more. The library was virtually empty, save for Madam Pince and… _

_Draco Malfoy?_

_How did he get here so fast? Did she not just leave him at the head dorm they shared?_

_Shaking her head a little, Hermione moved the table farthest away from him, and set up her books. After what could not have been even a half hour, she felt eyes boring into her head. Hermione looked up, and when she saw Malfoy leaning casually against the back of his chair, his legs stretched out on the table, his gaze riveted on her, her eyes narrowed._

_She looked back down at her book, trying to memorize the spell to turn a chinchilla into a throw pillow- quite difficult, actually._

_Not ten minutes later, she felt the heaviness of his gaze once again. Looking up, she stifled a squeak and "Fuck!" (not very successfully) when she realized he was much closer this time. Like, right across from her. Determined to ignore his presence, she her eyes swiftly flitted back down again and she ducked her head, making a curtain with her hair while willing her cheeks to stop flaming._

"_My, such an obscene word, from such a pristine girl. Embarrassed, mudblood?" Came the lazy drawl from the boy across from her. "I can't imagine why, know-it-all Granger cramming the night before an exam, instead of being ready months ahead of time!"_

_Her cheeks flushed, this time in anger as she raised her gaze once again to the boy who could not leave her be! Of course, his infamous smirk that all Slytherins seemed to have mastered was in place._

"_I'm not that pristine. And I've just been busy, I'll have you know," Hermione sniffed haughtily. She made to start reading again when he cleared his throat, making her look up in annoyance._

"_What?" She snapped. "I have work to do!"_

"_Well I'd hate to keep you from that, but I must know- what could YOU possibly be doing that would distract you from your school work?" He asked with a blank face, except for the raised eyebrow and eyes that showed mild curiosity._

_She mumbled something in response, clearly embarrassed, and tried to block him from her mind again._

"_Pardon? I didn't quite catch that…" She could just hear the smirk in place again as he talked, and answered without looking up, trying her hand at 'osmoses studying.'_

"_I said Ron's been keeping me occupied." Her voice when she said "Ron" held something Draco could not quite place. There was definitely that embarrassment, but was that also annoyance? Contempt?_

"_Oo, the mudblood and the weasel are finally an item, eh? And how, pray tell, has he been keeping you 'occupied'"? He used air quotes with the word 'occupied,' a devilish grin plastered on his handsome, angular face._

_She scoffed, and still without looking up said, "More like we've been an item for a half a year now, and I finally had the sense to end it. And if you must know, he's been keeping me occupied," on this word she imitated his voice quite nicely, "by following me around like a puppy, not letting me get anything done!" By the time she finished her voice had risen slightly and her knuckles were turning white with the pressure they had on her poor quill. "Honestly! What must I do to let him know it's over for good?"_

_She lifted her gaze to see his infernal smirk again._

"_Who knew Granger had the guts? Very nice, dumping him like that. Did he cry? Oh, I bet he did!" Malfoy mused giddily. Hermione could just imagine the picture in his head: She marches up to Ron in the common room, screams "WE'RE OVER!" throws in a few insults, and then slaps him across the face! Leaving him weeping hysterically on the floor… (Little did she know, that's almost exactly what he was picturing, except the Hermione in his mind was wearing something more… Revealing.)_

_Actually, that scene wouldn't be too far off from the truth…_

_She sighed and confessed, though not sounding very concerned, "Well there may have been some tears shed on his part, and I may have been a bit harsh, but really, he was just getting bloody annoying!"_

_Draco stared down at her intently, his grey eyes cloudy and making her feel uncomfortable. She cleared her throat, effectively rousing him from whatever plagued his mind. "If you don't mind Malfoy, I really need too study. So. Please leave."_

_He looked at her, amused by her business-like tone. "Very well Granger. See you tomorrow in Transfiguration. By the way, you may want to cram a bit faster, almost 12:30!" He stage-whispered the last part, before swiftly fleeing the library._

_Hermione gasped and checked her watch. Oh! She still had 2 more chapters to get through, not counting the one she was currently only half done with. Plus she had to get at least eight hours of sleep and could not skip breakfast if she wanted to be completely focused, and do well on the test!_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Hermione sighed as she briskly exited her dorm, hair in a pony tail, and a clean uniform on. She was about eight minutes late now, and if she ran all the way there, she could make it in two more minutes. That's ten minutes late, out of a sixty minute class. She would have fifty minutes to complete the exam, assuming the professor allowed her to take it. Luckily, Hermione was Professor McGonagall's favorite student, and head of her house, so she would surely be able to.

Bloody Draco Malfoy! He talked her up last night, wasting her time and not allowing her to study. She awoke this morning, still in the library, her face stuck to a book on the table, having missed breakfast and being a minute late. Plus she hadn't gotten to read the last chapter.

Her next thought stopped her in her tracks.

What if she didn't know the answers? She couldn't fail. Hermione couldn't get less than an O on anything.

But… She wasn't sure she was ready to take this. Could she skip class? No, then she wouldn't be able to take it period, and be forced to fail. _And _ruin her perfect attendance. _Not _an option.

Her next thought sent her running through the halls again.

She pulled out a quill, muttering a charm to make it write on its own. Then held out her arm and began to breathlessly repeat all she remembered from the book. The quill jotted down everything neatly on her arm, keeping pace as she ran.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Resorting to cheating! I'm horrible, I'm going to hell! If not for this, for what I'm going to do to Malfoy the next time we're alone! _She whined in her head. But, it was necessary, that she was sure.

Just outside the classroom door, she put away her quill, pulled down her sleeve, and smoothed out her robes. She opened the door, and stepped in.

She quickly and quietly made her way towards Professor McGonagall's desk. The teacher looked up, obviously expecting Hermione to be missing some sort of body part to come in late.

"I'm so sorry, Professor, I don't know what happened to me this morning! I slept in, and missed breakfast, and I've never done that before! Please can I still take the test?" Hermione rushed out in a whisper, hope in her eyes.

McGonagall pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes only slightly. This _was _Hermione Granger, and she had never been absent or tardy before, so why not let her off with a warning? She was sure it would not happen again, anyhow. "Very well, Miss Granger. Please take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione inwardly groaned, and walked toward the back of the classroom, where the only seat available was next to the very being she blamed for her predicament. She scowled when he looked up and winked, before going back to scribble down some answers at lightning fast speed. He did not have the second best grades in the school (first being Hermione, of course) for nothing.

As soon as she sat down her exam paper appeared on the desk before her. The test was fifty questions, each being worth two points. There were ten true or false, fifteen multiple choice, and twenty-five open ended- which were the hardest.

In the first twenty minutes she'd been there, Hermione had breezed through the true or false, and was almost done with the multiple choice, only needing to peek at her wrist a small number of times. With thirty minutes left, she started on the open ended.

_What is the appropriate hand motion for turning a bear into a carpet?_

Check the wrist… Got it.

_Why is it incredibly dangerous for anyone who is not extremely experienced to attempt transfiguring a human into an animal?_

Pretend to scratch arm… And got that one too!

Even with her little "cheat sheet," Hermione almost did not finish in time. _Almost._

* * *

Draco was easily into almost half of his test when Granger burst through the door, looking very frazzled. He could only imagine why, as he smirked to himself.

He did not see her this morning, or last night in the head dorms, so before breakfast he checked the library to see if she pulled and all-nighter or was asleep.

He walked in, scanned the room, found her sleeping using a book as a pillow, chuckled to himself, and left. Best to let her get her sleep, right?

Now, he sat beside her in the Transfiguration classroom, watching her with a critical eye. He had already finished of course, but she was still furiously scribbling down answers, and every so often bowing her head to scratch her arm.

_What's this? _He thought to himself. _Granger cheating? _She being so inexperienced at this, and him being so… Well, not, it was not hard to tell what she was up to. He inwardly rubbed his hands together maliciously. He could have a lot of fun with this information…

Though he would not admit it out loud, Draco Malfoy might've had a _thing _for Hermione Granger. He could not pinpoint the exact time or place when he stopped thinking her as prudish, bossy (in an annoying way), butt-ugly, even stupid (which she most certainly was not); and starting thinking of her as other things.

Though she might be inexperienced (who wouldn't, hanging with the Weasel and Saint Potter all those years?), he did not really consider her to be prudish. Sharing a dorm with her this year taught him that she could be sensual, and even sexy, without her even realizing it. For example, on Sunday mornings she would lounge around on he armchair in the common room wearing only a small muggle undershirt- _cami_- and short pajama shorts. She would sit with her legs slung over the arm, and her back against the other, with her face buried in a book. The picture of innocence (which made it even hotter). He always tried to walk out of his room quietly then, so as not to alert her to his presence, and give him time to ogle those long, toned stems of hers. Along with the legs, whenever her shirt would ride up, he could make out a flat stomach, with the hint of muscle underneath. Her hair, while still completely wild, now fell in soft curves down to her mid-back. Her chest had filled out quite nicely, as well…

While she was bossy, it was not in a nagging, "Get all your work done, or else…" way. More like an "I'm trying to help you, so listen!" way. **(A/N: Does that make sense? XD) **Quite surprisingly, he often fantasized about a "Dominatrix Granger," seeing as her personality seemed to fit it perfectly.

More over, she was a fire cracker (let's not forget that punch in third year, eh?)! But, Hermione usually ignored him whenever in the same room. If they somehow had to interact, she would attempt to be civil. Usually slightly strained, but civil none the less. He would always try to get a rise out of her, as it was oh, so amusing, but she restrained herself, he could tell. He often found himself sitting in the common room, while she sat across the table from him doing homework. He would sometime stare at her, just to make her feel uneasy, or would at least attempt some of their old banter. He longed for it- she seemed to be the only one who could mentally stimulate him as well as, dare he say, emotionally _and _physically.

Oh yes. He could have very much fun indeed.

* * *

Hermione puffed out her cheeks with air, and heavily blew it out while exiting the classroom. She had done it. She cheated. Well, there's a first time for everything.

She was on her way to meet Ron and Harry at the staircase, so they could go to Divination together (as much as she despised that class, she felt she had to take it- something about a full schedule being extremely fulfilling…).

As she was rounding a corner, someone stepped on her foot in the crowded hallway and she had to stop for a minute. Who was that? The Thing (muggle superhero)?! He was damn heavy! Suddenly, she felt a strong hand wrap around her upper arm, and pull her into a broom closet, quite roughly. She went to scream but another hand planted itself against her mouth, effectively muffling any sound.

She bit it.

"Ouch! Damn it Granger, what was that for! I've got mudblood germs on me now!" The hands moved to hold her shoulders against the wall. Urck. Of course! Those words would only come out of the (soft and kiss-able looking) mouth of one Slytherin head boy…

"Malfoy?" She inquired.

He sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, it's me. Now, I do believe we have something to discuss…" Though the closet was dark, she knew he was wearing the smirk that annoyed her to no end.

"What could we possible have to talk about, Draco?" She asked in a clipped tone, angry about what had happened last night. Hermione wasn't ready to confront him yet. She still needed to figure out a way to punish him.

Hmm. He seemed a bit put off at her using his first name, as he could count on one hand how many times it's happened. He quickly composed himself, and soldiered on, his voice taking up a stiff, business-like quality.

"Ah, yes, well, as you know, it is my duty as head boy to confront and solve any problems or conflicts I come across. And today in Transfiguration, I noticed something happen that is clearly against the rules."

Hermione stopped breathing. Her anger dissipated and was replaced with nervousness. He knew. How did he know? Hmm, well, he's a Slytherin, a first-class prat, and was SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO HER! Oh, she knew she should have been more careful! She decided to play dumb.

"What happened Malfoy? Who are we punishing? Are we going to have to take this up with the Headmaster?"

"Oh, don't play dumb _Hermione_, it doesn't suit bookworms like you." He said, stressing her first name. "I don't think we need to let anyone else know about this… In fact… Even I might forget it, if you help me out with a problem I've been having… But, ah, if this problem of mine is left unsolved, I just might have to inform McGonagall of what I saw today to take it off my mind for a bit."

She just stared at him. Dumbstruck. He stared back, warm amber and frozen grey having a silent argument. A smug grin began to form on his face as he recognized defeat in her innocent orbs.

After a few more seconds she finally stuttered out, "A-are you _blackmailing _me??"

He sighed. "Granger, Granger. Blackmail is such an… Ugly word. I prefer the term '_business arrangement_.' One in which should you choose not to accept, it would not end favorably for you."

She was silent again, her chin tucked into her chest. "Alright Malfoy, what do you want?" She whispered, and she lifted her head to gaze into his face once again. Hermione was pretty sure she knew what he wanted, though. She was not completely oblivious- she saw how he sometimes stared at her with longing, whether he realized it or not.

She took this time so really look at him. He was beautiful (not that she'd ever use that word to his face), that was for sure. She would have to be blind _not _to notice. His bleach blonde locks were slightly overdue for a haircut, falling across his eyes and covering his ears in the most attractive way. His eyes were a cold, but dazzling, grey, and somehow still looked soft as they looked at her. His nose was pointed, but fit his angular jaw and prominent cheekbones. Yes, he was beautiful.

On the outside.

She was not sure how he had changed with the war, but he did not give her any reason to believe he changed at all. Assuming anything solid was to come after his little "proposal" (and she could not doubt she might want it), Hermione needed to be reassured he was beautiful on the inside, as well.

He cleared his throat. She was suddenly very aware that sometime during her study of his facial features he had slid her hands up from her shoulders, to her neck, to cup her face.

"You." He uttered the single word before pressing his lips hard against hers. She was not used to this kind of passion- that was one of the reasons she ended it with Ron. He was too much like a brother, and it was weird (Also because he was stupid and disgusting).

His teeth were nipping at her lips before his tongue smoothed over the sharp ache. She gasped, which allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth and probe around, but in the most sensual way. And in this moment, she didn't care if he wa rotting on the inside with a black hole for a heart. She want _this_. The physical pleasure he gave her.

She had relaxed against his frame, but otherwise did not respond. She was inexperienced, she knew, but when would instincts kick in? In all the smutty romance novels she had ever read, the heroine's instincts allowed her to know exactly what to do with her lover. Hermione knew nothing.

While she felt passion, and joy, and disbelief, and pleasure, she did not know what to do next. What if she did something wrong? Why couldn't she have made a cheat sheet for _this_? His tongue stroked her unmoving one, and she sighed. Well, you've got to risk it to get the biscuit.

Hermione tentatively moved her tongue, stroking his back and forcing both into his own mouth. He groaned, and one hand twisted into her unruly locks while the other locked her in an embrace flush against him. His knee seemed to spread her legs a little wider and he settled himself in between the space there. Hermione took this as a good sign, continuing by doing her own exploration of his mouth, and moving her hands around his body. One found it's way into his hair as well, and the other cupped the side of his neck, her thumb stroking his jaw.

The need for air becoming too great, he broke the kiss with another groan and moved his lips to her neck- licking, sucking, and biting. She unconsciously tilted her head back, giving him better access. His hand from around her waist started to creep up her shirt and stroked the underside of her lace-covered breasts. She shivered involuntarily as she realized something hard pressing against her lower stomach.

_Oh merlin_, She though. _What would Harry and Ron think? Me and MALFOY??_

Suddenly, she gasped and pushed him away from her.

He looked at her, a bit hurt, but his eyes also held unbridled lust and confusion.

"You made me late for class _again_!" She whispered furiously at him.

He blinked. Twice. Three times. Then busted out laughing.

"_Why are you laughing at me_? You're late too!"

"I have a free period, Granger," He smirked.

Ooo! He made her so angry! She made a fist and smacked him in the chest with it, before spinning around and stomping toward the door.

"Oh, and, nice job, by the way. I have a feeling no one will find out about you're little 'arm rash.' But, you will need to help me out again sometime soon…"

She stopped and faced him again. "Oh? Why is that Malfoy? As you said, I more than held up my end of the bargain, I believe."

"Yes, well maybe _that _bargain," He started slowly, a full blown grin forming on his face. Interested, she cocked her head to the side slightly, and motioned him on. "But I also happen to know you are an unregistered animagus, you have a tattoo on your hip, and you pleasure yourself in the bath. Seems something will need to be done to keep those from getting out! Meet me in the common room around nine tonight? We could think of a way to keep rumors from forming…" Oh, he couldn't wait until tonight.

Hermione turned redder than any of the Weasley's hair and turned toward the door again. She muttered a "Yes, well, tonight then," and left.

She ran down the corridors and up the stairs, extremely out of breath by the time she arrived in Divination.

"Uhm, Professor, I-"

"Yes, yes, I saw why you were late, child. Tell me, how is your foot?"

Hermione barely managed not to roll her eyes. "Oh, yes, feeling much better now, thank you. And how nice of you to understand…" She said as she walked to her seat in between Harry and Ron.

"Hey, 'Mione, you okay? What happened to your foot?" Harry asked, concerned. She inferred Ron was attempting to ignore her, probably still embarrassed about what went down between them.

"Oh… Nothing, Harry. Someone just stepped on it is all," She answered dreamily as she recalled the events that followed that unfortunate injury. Or maybe it was fortunate... Depending on how you look at it…

Either way, Hermione couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

_Tur-dur! I didn't really proof-read so point out any mistakes you see, please._

_Osmosis studying- Trying to retain information by just looking at the paper._

_Reviews please. I'd like to know how I did on my FIRST DRAMIONE FIC! (:_


	2. Updating AN

First of all, please notice that I've changed my name! I was previously _Stella-Takemehome-_

And now, hey guys, I know it's been a while... And I'm so sorry. I just haven't been in the writing mood, I guess. I re-read After All, and my god, it was horrendous! There's no way I'm continuing that, but I'll probably scrap some parts/ideas. I did get a lot of positive reviews for it, so I deeply apologize to everyone who liked it, and wanted me to continue.

Please excuse my whining, but I feel like I owe y'all an explanation.

It's really hard for me to balance school, writing, and my job, and also, I'm just a lazy person. When I get home from an exhausting day I don't want to write, I just want to kick back and watch some TV! But now, since it's Winter Break and I got a new laptop that's just beeegging me to use it, I feel like I finally have some time to do SOMETHING.

Recently, I watched the 2003 live-action Peter Pan (Jeremy Sumpter is sooo adorable!), and in my opinion, Peter and Wendy are the absolute cutest couple. It has always bugged me that they don't end up together (also the ending made me want to cry!), and I had a really strong urge to write something changing that... So I believe that's what I'm going to start with.

I'm pretty sure I have some drafts of some Dramione stories, so I might be able to upload those as well (if I can find them).

Again, for everyone who liked After All, or just some Puckabrina, I'm sorry, but that's kind of at the bottom of my list right now.

Oh, and I'm also not sure if I'll be writing multi-chapter stories. Seeing as I suck at updating, one-shots are probably better for me. ^_^

I'll be posting this in both my stories, so hopefully everyone will read it, and I'll leave 'em a bit before I take down After All for good.

Hopefully I'll hear from y'all soon, I want to know how you feel about this... (:

I'm gonna try to post the Peter Pan one in 1-3 days, and I'm also working on the It's _Not Blackmail, It's Business_ sequel!

Not many people read/submit to the Peter Pan category, but maybe some of you will read it simply because you like my writing3


End file.
